


Tea Fad

by Robin Gills (Akiseo)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiseo/pseuds/Robin%20Gills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen, Keith morning banter. Keith’s a little horny. During spring 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Fad

“You haven’t gone and joined this tea fad thing are you?” Keith asked as he walked up behind Stephen, who stood at the kitchen counter. 

Stephen continued his tea ritual as he dipped the tea bag up and down in his cup several times.

“I drank tea before it was cool and fat burning.” 

Stephen turned and smiled over his shoulder at Keith. 

“That’s what they all say,” Keith said snidely. “But you think you’re cooler now because you were ahead of the curve.”

Stephen attempted a loving punch on Keith’s arm as he passed him on the way to the refrigerator, but Keith intercepted the offending hand and proceeded to pushed him roughly against the counter. Keith’s lips pushed brutally against Stephen’s. Tea forgotten, Keith’s glasses smashed into his and the nose pads dug into his tear ducts. They broke apart rather quickly.

“You’re the horniest man I know.” 

“I’m not the one with a giant head of Brian Williams.” Keith shot back as he stepped away, releasing Stephen from his grasp, his breath coming in heavy gasps.

“Leave Jon out of this.” Stephen rolled his eyes not wanting to continue down this road.

“Only if you do.” Keith placed both hands on the counter on either side of him, putting Stephen back within his clutches. 

“Why does almost every conversation get around to you mentioning him or Anderson.” Stephen asked frustrated. “God! You’re not all horny over Anderson are you?” Stephen wrinkled his nose at the thought. Stephen tired to push him away. Keith could be stubborn and didn’t allow it. Stephen crossed his arms and looked away. He lost his defiant composure; however, as he flailed when Keith licked his neck. 

“Gross.” Stephen whipped his neck and kept his shoulders up around his neck. Keith just grinned widely. “So you didn’t get a threesome in with Anderson and Jon this weekend? You were to busy with all those Dems strutting their man-junk at the debates. Or was it Brian Williams?” Stephen says thoughtfully “One big orgy-fest. You did him in Orangeburg along with Biden riding right on through Scarborough country.” Stephen paused, getting lost in his line of thought “I couldn’t work Chris Matthews in anywhere, though there is something to be said about maybe miss-marketing ‘Hardball’.”

“Now there’s a shame.” Keith muttered, now leaning impassively against the counter. “You forget I barely said a word.”

“Yeah Chris Matthews had your tongue and wasn’t letting go.” Stephen didn’t even want that visual in his head longer than it him took to say it. He wondered if playing the jealous card had been such a great idea. He turned back to his now luke-warm tea, when he was suddenly startled by a familiar hand running over his ass. “Shit” he droned. “I’m taking away your Viagra.”

“You think I need that crap?” Keith protested, stepping further away this time. He was very jittery this morning, Stephen noticed.

“So you choose to?” Stephen asked smirking. “A constant state of arousal, a verb, I believe it’s on Weeknights at 8. v-i-a-g-r-a. Viagra with Keith Olbermann.” 

Keith stood in the middle of the kitchen, expression impassive. “Are you proud of yourself?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Stephen said beaming at him now. “Very clever of me.”

“Hmm” Keith hummed his dismissal of the subject. “No sex for you.”

“Like you can hold out.” Stephen scoffed, “Already two weeks without me?” he ran a hand gently down the taller man’s chest. Suddenly he found himself on top of the counter, instead of being pressed against it, his suit pants already unbuttoned and Keith thrusting hard against him.

“Jesus!” Stephen gasped. His head fell back against the cabinets with a thud. Keith bit his neck where he’d licked it and Stephen moaned. Keith was digging around in Stephen’s boxers now. Blood was rushing in his ears and he knew he was making those sounds that Keith liked. When Keith finally freed him, he groaned in frustration as Keith moved to his own clothes. 

Stephen leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against Keith’s stubble. He breathed hot air over the man’s ear and nipped at it with his teeth. It was Keith’s turn to make the sounds Stephen liked. Finished with his clothing Keith pulled him off the counter and moved him to the kitchen table trying to maneuvering Stephen onto it. 

“We eat on it!” Stephen argued. Keith grunted frustrated. 

“Two weeks Stephen!” Keith growled then did something rather un-Keith like. He whined. 

“Fine!” Stephen bit his lip to keep from laughing as Keith pushed him back kissing his lips. Stephen didn’t have the will to wait any longer anyway. He managed to get his pants off, even though his shoes were till on, which made him feel like a slut, but he didn’t care. Keith’s fingers weren’t asking for permission. He gasped as Keith made it up to him by filling him and finding the sweet spot quickly. He didn’t want to ask what Keith might be using for lube. All thoughts fled as Keith fucked him, driving everything else from his mind.

\---

“I think we’ve learned a lesson from this.” Stephen said thoughtfully as he lay against Keith on the kitchen floor. 

“What’s that?” 

“You’re going to have to plain shorter trips. For your sake anyway.” Stephen patted Keith’s stomach. “I can wait a while, I had a wife after all. But you” he paused dramatically and smiled. “Well lets just say you’ve grown accustom to a certain lifestyle.”

“ _I’ve_ grown accustom! What about _my_ season tickets! You’re living in the lap of my luxury.” 

“I’m living in your lap that’s for sure!” Stephen giggled as he Keith rolled him off kissing roughly. 

“Not on the floor!”


End file.
